Morgiana
How Morgiana joined the Tourney Most of Morgiana's past is still a mystery, except that she is originally from the Dark Continent. At a young age, Morgiana was taken from her mother and father and was sold at a market as a slave. One of the things that happened to her while she was there was being stripped and shown off naked. During that time, she used to cry out for her mother and father to save her. At some point, Morgiana was sold to Jamil, who abused her to the point of her being terrified of him, something that still haunts her. Like Aladdin pointed out, Morgiana had invisible chains on her, set by Jamil. She had something similar to Stockholm syndrome, where the captive starts to sympathize with the captor. During shopping, Aladdin fools around with a weapon, and makes Alibaba fall. He bumps into a girl who carried fruits and whole basket lands on ground, along with the girl. She quickly collects them and after hearing an apology from Alibaba, who thinks she is cute, she continues her job. Then, Aladdin noticed she has chains on her legs. She gets ashamed, but while trying to hide it, she trips and Aladdin decides to break her chains, not knowing that it is a crime. Budel comes by and stirs up trouble with Alibaba, who is indebted to him. He proposes Alibaba to become his slave and shows how tough it is by abusing Morgiana. Aladdin stops him by hitting him with his metal flute, but they are soon chased by guards. Aladdin gets frustrated and calls out Ugo. Taking a chance of such ruckus, she gets away and comes back to Jamil's place. She reports to him what happened. He asks her if she wants a dinner, but she refuses. He comments that she's cute when she's aloof. In the cave, when Alibaba is taking care of sleeping Aladdin, Morgiana is able to locate Alibaba, using her sense of smell. Alibaba notices that she's the slave they met earlier and asks what she is doing there, to which she obviously doesn't respond.7 She silently watches as Alibaba is trying to talk with Jamil but shows surprised face seeing how Alibaba can move with his knife. She then proceeds along with Alibaba, Jamil, Goltas and sleeping Aladdin. Alibaba is ordered to overcome a trap, but he falls in another, which is hidden door in a ground. Later, Jamil asks her how she had knew about it and she says she smelled "death". After Aladdin wakes up, Jamil introduces her and Goltas to him. After they find themselves in a certain point of Dungeon, Jamil decides to go only with Goltas and orders Morgiana to take care of Aladdin. Aladdin doesn't like the silence and Morgiana's lack of emotions, so he tries to make her smile. He makes stupid faces and eventually is able to achieve his aim. Morgiana quickly covers her mouth and denies what she has done. Aladdin then asks her about the "Dark Continent" Jamil mentioned before. She explains it is an underdeveloped land, but it's only what people say. She tells him about beautiful scenery there is, but admits that she doesn't remember much of it in her thoughts. Aladdin says he wants to go to a place like this and asks if he could go with her, when she will do it. She answers it's impossible because she is a slave and can't run away. Aladdin is optimistic about it and thinks that as long her legs won't be tied with chains, she could go. She replies that Jamil is so scary she could never do it. In the ends Aladdin says that he thinks that Jamil has tied her with invisible chains. Morgiana warns Aladdin to not go against Jamil or he will end up like his friend. She says it with pained expression. However, Aladdin escapes using his magic carpet when Alibaba reveals himself. She wants to catch them and climbs on the wall, but they are able to run away. Morgiana immediately reports this to Jamil. They chase after them, but are attacked by monsters. Jamil asks if she could find them, but when he hears negative response, he kicks her. Even though they have a bad time with monsters, in the end, they are able to find the Necropolis and its storage room. When Alibaba defeats Jamil, he wants Aladdin's flute back. Jamil cries out for Morgiana and she immediately comes, almost sending Alibaba flying. Alibaba notes she is a freakishly strong monster. Alibaba then proposes her to join hands with him, to break free from Jamil and fight for her dreams. She gives him her answer by throwing him into a pillar but hesitates when Jamil tells her to execute him. Because of all tragic memories Jamil planted in her, she is prepared to follow this order. In the last moment Aladdin takes the opportunity to break the sword. Aladdin then demands that Jamil would give him back his flute. Morgiana attacks him but is quickly cornered and defeated. She is frightened when Amon appears, but he quickly judges she can't became his King Vessel. When Dungeon starts to collapse, she still worries about Jamil and wants to save him. She hesitates when Alibaba points out that he caused her only bad memories up till now. She starts to trembling but then Goltas stands before her to shake her off. He tells her that about himself and bad things he has done thanks to Jamil but adds that Morgiana was able to hold on to her pride. As his final desire he says her to return to her homeland and then cuts off her chains. She goes to Alibaba and Aladdin, but watches Jamil with a painful face. After that, she finds herself outside of town. Three days later, she goes to visit Alibaba and asks him why he bought Jamil's place and freed all slaves. He says that this is what he would do and asks what is she going to do right now. She tells him she's not sure because she never though of anything but being slave, but she is probably going to find a new master to work, this time for wages. She tells him she is grateful to him for what he's done and that she feels like there is now a reason for her to be alive. Alibaba says to keep on walking on her pretty legs. Asked where she wants to go, she says she plans to visit her homeland, like her saviour wanted. Alibaba thanks her for that, because she helped him deciding what to do now. The next day, she wonders what he meant by that and hears that he went to Balbadd, after using the other half of his treasure as base salary for the newly freed slaves. She starts to run. After being rescued from Jamil, Morgiana works to conquer her fear of slavery. A demonic ninja named Kusuna desires Morgiana for himself. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Covers her mouth. After the announcer calls her name Gives a loud yell as the camera zooms then does a spin kick with her Houseold Vessel leg chains, Amol Selseila and says "I was not laughing." Special Moves Vocal Yell (Neutral) Morgiana gives a yell loud enough to produce a soundwave that damages the opponent. Slave Kick (Side) Morgiana flies forward doing three spin kicks. Dark Foot (Up) Morgiana ups into the air with a double knee kick then flips her legs. Chained Whip Kick (Down) Morgiana kicks lashing her Amol Selseila leg chains on the opponent five times. Dark Scream (Hyper Smash) Morgiana covers her mouth and whimpers, then screams a large shockwave in an Off Waves manner and blows opponents away with heavy damage. Amon's Fire Roundhouse (Final Smash) Morgiana has her Amol Selseila chains lit on fire then does thirteen whip-like fiery kicks with her chains. Victory Animations #Morgiana lashes the Amol Selseila chains on her legs then says "Even if I'm in chains, I must not give up hope." #Morgiana sends fire out of Amol Selseila then says "You should pick a fight with an opponent more of your stature, than mine." #Morgiana flips then gives a loud yell, then says "It's like my voice would as dark as where I originate from." On-Screen Appearance Morgiana walks in and readies the Amol Selseila chains then says "When the sunlight is beautiful, the land is vast, and there are many large animals." Trivia *Morgiana's rival is demon medical-nin named Kusuna. *Morgiana shares her English voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Lianshi, Sailor Mars, Penance, Noel Vermillion, Nanoha Takamachi, Shantae, Risky Boots, Hooktail, Valkyrie and Killua Zoldyck. *Morgiana shares her French voice actress with Seras Victoria, Rosamia Badam, McKenna Brooks, Francine Frensky, Chitoge Kirisaki, Angol Fear, Melanie and Miyabi. *Morgiana shares her German voice actress with Amy III, Chan Agi (in Re-GZ), Carmen Cortez, Emi Yusa, Volcarona, Chitoge Kirisaki and Azumi Kiribayashi. *Morgiana shares her Arabic voice actress with Eva Hara, Aisha, Miyabi, Reiko Katherine Akimoto and Amy Rose. Category:Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters